A Hundred Ladies
by AR Studios
Summary: It's Valentine's Day... so will General Blackout get a date? He's 51 after all... but when the PF Squad and SPARROWS want to help you, you have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**And again, here I come, with ARStudios latest production! A note, I don't own any of the Metal Slug characters. They are owned by SNK Playmore.**_

_**And General Blackout is my character.**_

Chapter 1: Blackout says *gulp*

It was Valentine's Day. A day when guys should be worried that they won't get a girl to spend the day with. When guys rush into shops and buy anything that could attract girls to them. A day when they stiffen up, say gulp, and knock on the doors of their girlfriend's house, and the girl comes to the door. When girl's say yes and the guy celebrates, or when she says no, and the guy suffers a mental breakdown.

And this was sort of the condition in the Octagon.

Trevor was looking at himself in a mirror, brushing his hands through his hair, which is a part of his victory pose (I like it). "What a good lookin' guy," he said to himself. Marco and Tarma were meanwhile discussing about whom they'd go out with.

"Goddamn it Marco!" Tarma screamed.

Actually, they were playing multiplayer on Age of Mythology The Titans in the PF lounge, where there were at least 5 computers for work purposes.

"Hah! You're Titan's gonna get smocked!" Marco laughed evilly. Marco had used a cheat code that had allowed him to use a super-bear named Lazer Bear, a bear who stood on his back legs, wore a cape that showed Canada's flag, and had two monkeys by his side. Tarma's Titan was trying to beat the super-bear, but the superhero regenerated at such a ridiculously fast speed, it's health wasn't going anywhere below 1200 HP. The three dog-headed Titan, on the other hand, had only a mere 356 HP left of his whopping 7000 HP. Finally, the Titan was defeated, let out a growl, and fell on its back.

"ARGH! Marco you cheater!" Tarma screamed, and got off of his chair, and stomped over to Marco. Marco simply smiled. "Impressed?" Marco smirked. "You cheated!," Tarma said, tearing his hair, "I know that superhero bear was a cheat code! You knew you were gonna lose when I unleashed my Titan, and you didn't have yours yet. And my Titan totally totaled your army! Cheater!" Tarma had already lost 67 rounds, and 45 rematches, to Marco, who was just too good at the game. Marco simply said, "Hey Tarma, maybe you should see what Lazer Bear is doing." He pointed to the screen. Tarma saw to his horror that the super-bear had not only destroyed all of Tarma's army that was defending his city, but it was already killing the villagers.

Tarma then leapt at Marco and tried to strangle him. The super-bear shot out it's laser's mercilessly at the helpless villagers (Tarma should've stuck with Atlanteans, they're villagers last longer).

Tarma and Marco brawled on while Trevor simply ignored them. There was then a knock at door. He sighed. "Not again…"

Already 15 girls had come to the PF Quarters and had asked Trevor to be their boyfriend, but he simply said no, and all of them had been sent to the hospital wing, since they all suffered mental breakdowns. I mean like, some of them had even put on strong smelling perfumes and lipstick to attract him. Who did Trevor want to go out with if he denied them all?

He opened the door and said, "Sorry, but I don't wanna go on a date with you." He then opened his eyes, and realized he had just said that to General Blackout. The General stared at him, his lips pursed.The thought that a lowly Sergeant said something like that to a General of high stance would clearly anger any General.

But instead of shouting at Trevor, he said, "I need your help."

Trevor gaped. He actually pinched himself to see if whether he was dreaming, but yelped and saw he was in clear reality. "You… need MY help?" he asked.

"Yes…"

So the General walked into the room, and heard noises coming from the door that led to the lounge. He then heard what sounded like screaming and the noise of chairs getting smashed. "Don't worry, Tarma and Marco are just fighting," Trevor said smoothly to Blackout. "Fighting? On what?" Blackout demanded. Clearly he didn't know what his soldiers were always up to. "Marco cheated in Age of Mythology The Titans," Trevor said it like it was a normal thing, "so Tarma's trying to teach him a lesson. Don't worry. They've done it 5 times, and they've only suffered bruises and nose bleeds. They'll live."

That is of course, until gunshots were heard.

"Or maybe not…" Trevor said.

**3 minutes later**

"WHAT?! Wha-wha-wha- what?!" Trevor gasped. Was he having hearing problems? Did the General actually ask how to get a girlfriend?! "But General, you're FIFTY ONE! How could you possibly think of getting a girl?! Besides, you once said you always wanted to be a bachelor!" "Because.." Blackout tried to explain, "I… should I tell you a secret?"

Trevor leaned closer, "Go ahead."

"I… once had a girlfriend when I was 18," Blackout explained, "she was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen. We would go everywhere. I even thought we would get married. That is of course, until this happened," and he pointed towards the big bald spot on the middle of his head, "I don't know why it happened. She was so disgusted that, she actually dumped me, and left me. Just like that." A teardrop rolled down the General's eye.

Trevor couldn't believe it. This General, with a bald spot on his head and who would often be a complete jerk, had a girlfriend? He could only imagine the pain of something like that.

"I was, well, shocked. That bald spot ruined everything. My heart was broken. But I didn't start taking medication for depression. No. I enlisted in the US Army, and the next thing you know, I'm a Sergeant getting sent into Vietnam, and then into the Regular Army. I wanted to forget that it all happened. I decided to myself to remain a bachelor, so that I would never feel such a horrible pain again. But every Valentine's Day, I see all those kids running around with their hands linked, and I… feel so lonely…"

"Right," Trevor said, "That's a real heartbreaker. But don't worry. I know just what to do. I know the right girls for the job."

**SPARROWS lounge**

"Wow," Fio said, "that's so sad. But you came to the right people." She said and slapped Blackout on the back.

"Oh girls!" She exclaimed, and Eri and Nadia came to the scene. "Let's give the General something we call a 'makeover.'"

"Whohoo!" Nadia said, while Eri mumbled, "Fine."

"What the-" Blackout said, as the agents grabbed the chair he was sitting on, and took him to the lounge. Over there, they placed him in front of a mirror, and started applying lots of makeup on his face. Powder flew, and Blackout sneezed. Some makeup over there, over here, under the nose, no we don't need fake moustaches, and-

After that, Sakura, slowly and shyly-

HEY! Who are you?! 

Huh? I'm the narrator.

No I am.

This a Naruto fanfiction dude!

No, it's a Metal Slug one.

Really?

Yeah. Check the category.

Oh, uh…Whoops! Silly me. Bye!

Uh…okay, bye….. That was weird… Oh right! Blackout coughed as more powder flew. "Done!" Fio said excitedly. "If I found out that you three did any funny business with my face," Blackout spat, "I'll-"

And he looked into the mirror.

The mirror showed he was no longer looking like a 50 year old Mr. Grumpy with a bald spot in the middle of his head and aged features, but instead, he looked like a guy in his mid-30's, and his face could've been mistaken for Brad Pitt's. And he had a wig on his head, that would've made Tom Cruise jealous.

"Is this me?" Blackout said, running a hand on his face, "It's…wow."

"I know!" Fio said, admiring the work. Blackout stood up, and said, "Thanks girls," and gave a salute. The three saluted back, and Nadia asked, "Trevor was waiting outside, right?" "Yes," Blackout said. "Would you mind calling him in?" Nadia said. Trevor was called in. "All right General, now I'll teach you how to find a girlfriend," Fio said, and led the General out of the room. "I'll see how Marco and Tarma are doing," Eri said, and she walked out of the room too.

"Uh Nadia," Trevor said, "I just want to ask that… uh…" Trevor said, when without warning, Nadia pushed him and he fell on the floor. "What the?" Trevor retaliated. "I bet you're wondering that was for?" she asked, "Well, yesterday I had made a beautiful cake, and it was a masterpiece. I took it to our quarters and I was hoping I'd eat it all up. My own hard work. When YOU," and she pointed insultingly at Trevor, "YOU came out of nowhere. And you bumped into me. And that cake splatted all over me. You think I forgot that? Now," and she pulled out a board marker and her tazer, "Vengeance shall be mine!"

"Oh come on Nadia! It was an accident! No, no, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Poor Trevor got his butt whooped.

**General's office**

"Are you sure this will work?" Blackout asked. "Sure," Fio replied and explained, "all we need to do is post a picture of you, and your gorgeous face. After that, we send it to this website," Fio showed it on her expensive laptop, "you type where you want people to meet you, and whoever wants to see you can meet you at the specified location!"

"Sounds simple enough," the General shrugged. "I hope this works…"

_**Will General Blackout get a date? Or will he be left standing on the street corner in the cold dark under the streetlight? You never know until you read it!**_

_**Chapter 2 coming! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is chapter 2 of my romance story. Hope y'all like it! Please send reviews.**_

_**And I don't own any of the Metal Slug characters. They are the official property of SNK Playmore. But I agree that there should be an anime series or a movie of it, don't ya think?**_

Chapter 2: A Hundred Ladies

"Wow," Fio said, "15 seconds and a girl wants to meet you." "Wow," General Blackout said, "That's kinda fast…"

"So let's see," Fio said, checking the information about the gal who wanted to meet Blackout, "Her name's Andromeda." "Sounds Greek," Blackout remarked. "I hope she's a good one."

"Me too."

**In a shopping mall's café**

Andromeda was no doubt a Greek, but there was something else. She was a SPARTAN.

"Sooooooooo…." Blackout said, staring at the 'woman' (a behemoth to be precise) "How's it going?" "Fine," Andromeda boomed, her voice almost piercing Blackout's eardrums. She had extremely powerful muscles, and was about the size of a tall doorway. Her face was, just, indefinable. In a bad way.

"Hmm….." she said, staring at Blackout's robust looking arms. "Unroll your sleeves." Blackout unrolled his sleeves to show his arms. His arms looked noticeably muscular, but they were yummy worms compared to Andromeda's pythons.

"If there's one thing I hate," Andromeda said, "It's WEAKLINGS!" she shouted, producing 179 decibels, almost enough to cause a person to go deaf. "Can you do this?" She said, and with her middle finger, actually lifted the table, toppling over their drinks.

Blackout watched it all go out of hand, and he whispered to a nearby waiter, "Uuuh… check please…"

**PF Quarters**

"Wow," Walter said, listening to Blackout's story. After what happened, Blackout ran out of the mall as fast as he could. "I know," Blackout said, lying on a bunk bed's lower part, looking at his face in a hand mirror. His face had been made handsome thanks to the SPARROWS makeup, as well as the wig on his head. "Oh well, you'll get another shot," Tyra said from her higher bunk. "Why aren't you two going out or something?" Blackout said, "It's Valentine's Day."

"Because Tyra and me are just friends, that's all," Walter remarked, and he extended his hand upwards, rolled in a fist, and Tyra gave him the fist bump. "Besides, she may be a girl, but she's so like a boy, I can't tell if she's even a girl."

Blackout sighed, when there was a noise coming from Fio's laptop. Blackout got up and saw that another woman wanted to meet him. "Her name's Cassandra, that's a nice name," Blackout said, when he realized something.

"What's Fio's laptop doing in here?" Blackout asked.

Walter and Tyra looked at one another and said, "I don't know."

**Café**

"Uh…. Fine day don't you think?" Blackout said.

Cassandra, a pirate woman with a peg leg, eye patch, hook hand, said, "A storm is coming, I can feel it, I can smell it, I can hear it. Why can't you landlubbers feel the same? Aren't you a man of the sea? You look like one," she glared at Blackout with her one eye.

"Uh….no…."

"Knew it!" She said, and spat, "I should've known! Why are all the hot guys typical landlubbers?!"

She moved her face closer to Blackout, and he could smell her breath. Blackout felt like blacking out.

He then leaned back and said to a waiter, "Uh… check please…"

**PF Quarters**

"A PIRATE?!" Walter exclaimed. "Yep, your typical pirate, like in the Pirates of the Caribbean series," Blackout pointed out.

Tyra then walked into the room. Blackout looked up, and saw she was wearing a really pretty pink shirt, with the shoulders exposed, and blue pants with a heart design on them. She was also wearing lipstick.

"Uh… one minute!" She said and quickly darted into the lounge. Blackout turned his head to Walter and said, "What happened to 'we're just friends?'"

At the right time, Fio's laptop rung again, and Blackout looked at the screen.

"Hmm…. No picture… but the last two didn't paste pictures either…" Blackout said, as he checked who wanted to meet him, "Mezcfus. What kind of name is that?" he said.

When he realized something. "What's this laptop still doing here?"

Walter then noticed it and said, "I swear I put it back in the SPARROWS lounge," when Blackout checked the history, and read a topic that said, 'places to go with your girlfriend on Valentine's Day.' Blackout shot Walter a dirty look.

"Heh, heh…" Walter said.

**You know where….**

Mezcfus was a MARTIAN.

Blackout blurted out, "Are you even a woman?" The Martian then said in an unmistakenably female voice, "You jerk! You looked really sweet but you're just another meanie!"

She then pulled out a laser pistol and slapped Blackout with it.

**No. 34**

This time, the woman was a VENUSIAN.

"Uuhh…. What's your favourite food?" Blackout asked. "Well," the Venusian said, remembering her favourite food, "I do like Martian soup, and Martian roast, and it is especially crunchy when you fry the Martian for hours, and you apply some corn flour on it to make it extra crispy and…"

The alien went on and on about recipes having Martians as the main ingredient, and there were so many that Blackout's face turned green. "I need a wash basin!" he shouted.

Too late. Ack! Oh my god! That smells like sardines! Seriously General what did you eat?

**No. 67**

"Ah yes, it's quite a beautiful day, right?" Blackout said to Melissa. "I know," she said with really sweet voice. "Besides you look like a big hairy arsonist!" She screamed all of a sudden. Blackout was taken aback by this.

"Sorry," she said. "I have Tourette's Syndrome. It's an outbursts of horrible words at times. Like right ******** now!" she screamed again.

Blackout sighed, and said to a waitress, "Check please…"

**No. 89**

This time, it wasn't a woman or an alien woman. It was guy REBEL SOLDIER.

"Are you kidding me?" Blackout said in a tone of disgust. "Why not?" The soldier said, and he leaned closer and whispered with a smile, "After all, I'm gay."

Blackout gasped, and tried to run off, but the rebel had grabbed his hand, and wouldn't let go. Blackout said in a terror struck voice to a waiter, "Check please and a crowbar!" The waiter saw the situation and darted to a hardware store. Blackout then screamed, "Agh! Help! Rape!"

**No. 99**

"Well finally," he thought as he stared at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. Her name was Penny, a youth of about 26, a brunette with beautiful facial features. "So, how was your day?" he said to Penny. "Fine, how about yours?" she asked with a tone of simplicity in her voice. "Horrible, just horrible," Blackout replied, "and I don't wanna discuss it." "I see," Penny said, looking with wide eyes at him. Wow, she thought, this guy looks like Brad Pitt, and hishair would make Tom Cruise green with envy.

"Before we go for a walk, could you tell me who your favorite personality is?" Blackout asked. "My favorite personality?" Penny pondered, and said delightedly, "Why, it's General Morden!"

Blackout almost choked on the biscuit he bit on. Did she just mention that madman's name? "General Donald Morden? The leader of the Rebel Army?" Blackout asked. "Yes, and after him, Allen o Neil!" she said cheerily. The name felt like a ton of bricks hitting Blackout. "Why those two?" Blackout asked, trying to gulp down some water.

"Because it all happened during the First Modern War (Metal Slug 1). My leg was broken and I was lying helpless on a destroyed street. Some building right next to me collapsed. The debris was about to crush me. I thought that I was gone for good. When I heard a laughing noise. I opened my eyes, and saw a really muscular guy, holding the debris that would've been my end," she said it while looking at the ceiling dreamily (which made Blackout sick), "and he saw that my leg was broken, and he took me to the Rebel camp. They treated my wounds and I met Morden himself. He told me everything. That the Regular Army was really nothing more than a bunch of corrupt guys who didn't know how to do their jobs, and if they weren't corrupt, then his son wouldn't have died in the Central park terrorist bombing. What he made said made sense. I mean, if the Regular Army is a peacekeeping force, then how come there were so many issues throughout the world, like the civil wars in Africa, Syria, and the Ukrainian unrest?"

The table then broke in half as General Blackout tore it apart like when you rip paper apart. "What was that?" Penny said, shocked.

But General Blackout didn't listen. How DARE this woman insult the Regular Army?! HOW DARE SHE?!

"Waiter, check please," Blackout said, "and I'll pay for the table.

**PF lounge **

What a disappointing day. Poor Blackout had received the worst day he could imagine. 99 ladies he had met, and none were perfect for spending Valentine's Day with. He walked into the PF lounge, hoping he could talk with someone, since the whole base was practically empty (everyone had gone out to spend the day).

He walked into the lounge, and saw Trevor, with his back to Blackout. He was listening to Super Junior's latest song on one of the computers. "Hi Trevor," Blackout muttered. "Hi General," Trevor said, and turned his face towards Blackout. Blackout gasped. Somebody had clearly used a board marker all over his face, making the spectacles and mustache design. And on his forehead was written 'Jackass.'

"That's not all," Trevor said. He stood up from his chair, and showed Blackout his butt. There was a clear shoeprint.

"Who-" Blackout said, and Trevor interrupted, "Nadia… her idea of revenge." "For w…. never mind…" Blackout said. "So, how was your day?" Trevor said with a smile. "Horrible," Blackout said, "Simply horrible." Trevor widened his eyes. "Really? Why?" he asked, to which Blackout replied grumpily, "Shut up and listen to your song."

EPILOGUE

The next day shone a beautiful ray of light through the General's office, as he sat there in his chair, banging his head on the desk again and again and with his hands outstretched on the table. There was then a knock on the door. "Enter," the General said dully. The door was opened, and, why, it was one of the drill instructors of Metal Slug 6, Lily. She was one of the strictest instructors you could imagine, being a nightmare to recruits.

She then looked at the man sitting behind the desk. Who was this man, his face looking like Brad Pitt, and his hair capable of making Tom Cruise envious? "Hi Lily," Blackout said, and resumed banging his head. Lily recognized the voice. "General?" she asked, spellbound. "One and only," he said, and kept on banging his head.

"I heard you banging your head," she said, and slowly seated herself in front of the desk. "Nice for you to drop by, I had the most disappointing day yesterday," Blackout explained. "I wish I had never come up with the stupid idea in the first place. I tried to find myself a girlfriend yesterday with this makeup, but I went through horrors you can't imagine. After 99 ladies, I don't think I ever want to meet another lady on Valentine's Day ever again…"

"Well," Lily said, "how about ONE more lady?" and she laid a hand on one of the General's outstretched hands. Blackout stopped banging his head, looked up, and said, "Really?"

"I know you're 51," Lily reminded him, "but at least you don't LOOK that old. Why don't you go on a walk with me? I didn't have a Valentine yesterday either." Blackout saw the honesty in her beautiful eyes. They shone just like his old girlfriend's eyes.

And with a smile, he said, "Thank you." And they both went out on a romantic outing.

The end

_**Thanks for reading! And please write reviews too!**_


End file.
